Niehabella Petrova
by Mrs.KimiPotter
Summary: Niehabella Petrova has gone by many different names throughout her very, very long undead life. She always thought Finn would find her after she left but little did she know he'd been daggered for the last 9 centuries.When Mikael tells her what happened she goes to Mystic Falls with him to get Finn back. Witches, doppelgängers, hybrids, oh my...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries in any way, shape or form.

All outfits on profile.

* * *

Niehabella (Nye- Ah- Bella) Petrova has gone by many different names throughout her very, very long undead life. To the man who turned her she'll always be his Bella, but Bella left him after he turned her felling betrayed. She always thought he would find her but little did she know he'd been daggered for the last 9 centuries. When Mikael tells her what happened she goes to Mystic Falls with him to get Finn back. However they run into a few problems with their plans, witches, doppelgängers, hybrids, oh my...

* * *

_"Bella! Where are you, my love?" Finn called out, looking around the forest. I giggled and pounced on him sending us both falling towards the ground. I landed on top of Finn, I grinned and rested my chin over his heart looking up at him, and he looked back at me smiling. "Hello my love" he said stroking my cheek, leaned forward and kissed his lips, Finn moved his hands to my waist and rolled us over so he was on top. I treaded my finger through his hair and gently tugged. He broke the kiss and trailed his lips down my cheek and to the base of my neck, "Finn, we mustn't. It's improper" I moaned out as he started the nip and lightly suck on my pulse point, he grunted before moving his face back up to mine. "One day I'll make you my bride, then maybe you'll finally let me ruin you for other men in the village" he said jokingly, with a hint of excitement in his tone, I smirked up at him "And here I was, planning to be a nun" I said, Finn frowned "Don't make me such a sinner, Woman" he said before kissing me softly on the lips. He pulled away and left me panting beneath him, "With the love of a man like you, I don't think anyway woman could be a nun" I say smiling._

_He stroked my cheek, "I love you, Niehabella, always and forever" he whispered. "I love you too Finn, always and forever" I said placing my hand on both of his cheeks. "Mother finished her spell; she'll do it two days when the moon is full" he said softly, "Finn I already told you, not even death could make me leave you, I Love You, Finn" I emphasized my point by kissing him. He pulled back and looked into my eyes "Marry me Bella, today, tonight, tomorrow, I don't care just marry me" he plead, I sucked in a breath and felt myself grin "Yes! Yes of course!" I yelled hugging his large frame to my tiny one. He hugged me back before kissing me roughly "Thank you, my love" he said smiling. I gave him a coy smile "Then maybe I'll finally let you ruin me for all the other village men" I said repeating his words from earlier._

I woke up with a gasp, sitting up I turned the light on my nightstand on, it was 8:30am. I sighed running my fingers through my hair. I blinked back tears, tonight was the same as every night I dreamed of my Finn; no he wasn't my Finn anymore. He didn't want to be, after coming after me so many times he just stopped, maybe he realized I was just a broken and damaged girl in a world full of beautiful women. I choked back a sob with that thought, I know I should, no needed, to move on, it had been over 900 years but I just... couldn't. Finn had been my everything, my lover and friend, my husband, I felt tears slip silently down my face, maybe if I hadn't had left that last time...

I shook my head and throw my blanket off, heading toward the bathroom to take a nice long shower. Afterwards I headed back to my room and into my walk-in closet. I picked out an outfit for work which consisted of a red and black dress, black blazer and black heels. I put on my daylight necklace and went to do my hair; I put it into a bun held by a braid. I glanced down at my wrist to look at my tattoo; it was of birds flying away, it reminded me that I shouldn't, couldn't go look for Finn.

After I filled up a cup of heated blood I grabbed my Prada and walked out of my penthouse. I walked to work, if I can really call it that. After all I owned the Met; I had always had a love for the past rather than the present. I had created it in 1870; I wanted a place I could fill with artifacts and history. It helped keep my mind off Finn which I was grateful for. I sighed in contentment as I walked in the front of the building; I smiled as I went up to my office on the top floor. "Miss Petrova, there's a man in your office, he won't leave and when he said he was your father... I'm sorry; I didn't know what to do" said my assistant Lee-Anna, I smiled kindly at her, she was such a sweet girl but incredibly shy, "Its fine, sweetie, have the new paintings came yet?" I asked as I walked towards my office, "They're supposed to be here at 2pm" she said. "Thank you, Lee-Anna, let me know when they get here please" I said before going into my office.

The man turned around after I shut the door, I tensed "Mikael, it's been a long time, can I help you with something?" I asked moving to sit behind my desk, I set my cup of blood down and looked at him "Sit, please" I said gesturing to the couch facing my desk. Mikael sat before speaking "Niehabella, have you seen Klaus recently?" he asked with his hand clasped. I frowned, eyebrows furrowing "No, the last time I saw him was in the 80's, he wanted to see my museum. I don't really go out of my way to see your family, Mikael. I don't like bothering people, but you already knew. Why, who has he killed now?" I asked tilting my head slightly, before taking a sip of blood.

Mikael raised an eyebrow "You haven't seen any of them?" he asked, I shook my head "Well I saw Rebekah in 1798, and Klaus and I have ran into each other over the years, but besides that I haven't seen them. What's going on Mikael?" I asked with an edge in my voice. "Niklaus broke the spell, he's a hybrid now, and he's making other hybrids. He's keeping the others daggered in coffins, all of them minus Rebekah. I want you to come to Mystic Falls and help me kill Niklaus, Rebekah is on our side, and she knows Niklaus was the one to kill their mother" he said.

I swallowed as I felt my mouth go dry "He has them daggered?" I asked in a small voice, Mikael looked at me in sympathy "Yes, Elijah this past summer, Kol for a century ... and Finn for over 900 years" he said. I blinked as I felt my eyes prick "9-900 years? Does that mean he-he didn't stop looking for me?" I asked voice cracking, "Finn loved you, more than anything, he never would've stopped looking for you" Mikael said. With that I felt the damn break "This is my fault if I hadn't left we wouldn't have gotten daggered, it's my fault!" I cried, with my face in my hands.

Mikael patted my back "If you had been there Niklaus would have killed you and still daggered Finn, this was probably for the best" he said in a soothing voice. I looked at him "I'll do it, I'll help you kill Klaus" I said in a determined voice, he smiled "Good".

* * *

Okay so here's my new story... it's set during season 3 and AU Twilight. Review and let me know what you think...


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries in any way, shape or form.

All outfits on profile.

* * *

After setting everything at the museum up I went back to my penthouse and packed a couple bags. I changed into black lace skirt, a black and white dogtooth top with a black tank top underneath and a blue white and black cardigan along with black heels. I took my hair down and let the straight chocolate locks fall naturally. After I finished packing I went into the living room with my suitcases, Mikael raised an eyebrow. "What? One's for shoes and such, you're the one who said we'd be there for a week or two" I said putting them by the door. "At least tell me that somewhere in those continent sized suitcases you have something for a dance" Mikael said, I rolled my eyes "Of course I do" I said.

We left a few minutes later and made our way to my smart car convertible. Mikael gave me a look "That is not a car, it's a roller skate" he said eyeing it, I rolled my eyes "It's the world's most environmentally friendly car, and this is New York, the smaller the car the better" I told him putting my suitcases in the back. He sighed and got in, "Now how about you tell me about everything I've missed over the centuries" I said pulling out of the garage and on to the road.

8 hours later when we got there I was completely filled in on what the Mikaelsons had been up to. I pulled up to the old cabin I had bought, I smiled I normally came here twice a year, it was built were my family's hut had been. This was my home, and I didn't want it to be ruined so I bought a few miles worth of land and built a small cabin that reminded me of my childhood home. Mikael smiled "It's nice to see parts of our village unchanged" he says.

I nodded but didn't say anything, I took my bags out and walked to the front door I unlocked it and went inside followed by Mikael. I set my bags down and went to the fridge, I checked on the blood bags I kept in there, they were fine so I shut the door and went to unpack "There's blood in the fridge if you're thirsty" I tell Mikael before shutting my bedroom door. After unpacking I went back into the living room, "So when are we going to meet these Salvatore brothers, I've heard a lot about them, the supernatural world tends to talk about drama filled things" I said moving to get a blood bag, I filled a cup with half of it before putting the rest away. I took a sip as Mikael replied "Tomorrow, tomorrow night we're luring Niklaus back to Mystic Falls to the dance, where I'll kill him" I nodded.

"If Klaus were to somehow find out you were dead, he'd come running back to see you're decaying body. He may be strong but he has a temper and holds a grudge against you, he's pride will be the death of him" I told him, he smiled "You always were a smart girl, that could work but Stefan Salvatore is under Niklaus' compulsion, I'd have to actually die for it to work. The doppelgänger could dagger me and Stefan could tell Klaus. Since you're here I have insurance that I'll be revived" Mikael said. "Of course, but is that safe Mikael? What if we don't kill Klaus and he decides to take it out on his siblings, what if the dumps their bodies somewhere or worse... we both know how impulsive he is" I say worried. "Finn will be fine Niehabella, you'll get him back, you have my word" He said.

* * *

Ok so kinda sort... review please.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries in any way, shape or form.

All outfits on profile.

* * *

After that I went to bed, I woke up around 7am, I took a shower and got dressed in a white and black polka dot dress with polka dot tights, black booties, and black blazer. I put my hair in a braid before doing my makeup. I walked into the kitchen and got some blood, Mikael came in a few minutes later, "Good morning" I say drinking some heated blood. He nodded "Good morning, we're going to the Salvatores in an hour" he said, I looked at him "Can you really trust them?" I asked him, "No, but when you have the same goals there's less likely a chance at being betrayed. Niehabella you've always been like a daughter to me, but we both know that if it came down to getting Finn back or helping me which one you'd chose, but that fine, Finn is your husband and I wouldn't expect anything less" he said.

After finishing drinking some blood we left for the Salvatore house. When we got there Mikael walked in I followed quietly behind him. He walked into the living room where Rebekah was with the Salvatores and the newest doppelgänger. I frowned looking at her she looked so much like Tatia, I missed my sister so much, after she died I tried to kill myself and Finn changed me that was why I left him. She had been my best friend, the only person besides Finn that I truly loved and would do anything for. But she was dead and so was Finn for the time being.

I felt my throat constrict when the doppelgängers eyes met mine, I swallowed, and Mikael looked at me in sympathy "Niehabella this is Elena the newest doppelgänger" he said gesturing to her. Elena, it was a pretty name, I nodded in contentment she didn't seem like Katherine. She looked at me confused and weary, I smiled at her but it came out a grimace "Hello Elena, it's nice to meet you" I said quietly. Mikael cleared his throat before looking at the Salvatores before looking back at me "This is Damon and his brother Stefan" he said pointing them out. I looked at them with narrowed eyes "And you trust them Mikael? This can't go wrong, not when..." I said trailing off in a whisper, "No but they aren't stupid enough to double cross me" he said looking at them.

I nodded again, this had to work, Rebekah finally spoke up "This's Niehabella Petrova by the way, she was the original doppelgänger's sister and my brother Finn's wife. As you can see she's very loyal to Mikael, as was Finn, she and Tatia were very close so seeing you wear her sister's face is a slap in the face to her out of everyone, but she's too nice to say that" Rebekah said nastily to the still confused doppelgänger. The doppelgänger looked back at me shocked "You were the original doppelgänger's sister?" she asked in disbelief, I frowned at her "I was **Tatia's **sister, she was more than just the doppelgänger you know, she was special and my best friend" I said sadly.

Damon snorted "Yeah, we know all about your sister and her bloodline, seems your sister was a bit of a whore" he said smirking, before anyone had time to do anything I had him pinned to wall my with hand wrapped around his throat "Don't you dare say a word against Tatia! And she wasn't a whore, she had been raped by one of the men in the village, it was sadly a common thing back then for unclaimed women" I snarled at him feeling my fangs lengthen. "What about you then, any children your husband doesn't know about?" he chocked out. "I was one of the few women to be courted and claimed at a young age, Tatia didn't have the same luck" I said glaring at him.

"Let him go Niehabella, now" Mikael said sternly, I looked at Damon in disgust before dropping him; I smoothed my dress down and walked to stand quietly behind Mikael again. Mikael looked at Damon with distaste "Boy you should know not to challenge an older vampire, let alone the first to be turned. I don't know how you've made it this long without being staked" he said with disapproval. Damon got up and was about to say something but Rebekah cut him off "You're an idiot Damon, Tatia was loved by our family very much, but Niehabella always loved her the most. When she found out that Mother was going to bind Nik's wolf side she tried to switch places with Tatia, but Finn wouldn't let her he knew what would happen, Mother told him. He turned her that night and forced the blood down her throat; by the time she reached the clearing Tatia was dead" Rebekah paused "Niehabella snapped she killed every single werewolf in the village starting with Nik's father and his family. Then she started going after the man who had raped Tatia, when we found her she was blood was dripping off of her, she had the man half dead. She ripped his arms off, as well as his legs before she ripped his heart out. She left Finn that night but he went after her. She continued leaving him and he always went after her until..." she trailed off.

"Until Klaus daggered him" I finished harshly, they all looked at me, Mikael with concern, Rebekah with pride and sisterly love, Elena with fear and something close to awe, both Salvatores looked weary but held respect, well in Stefan's case. I cleared my throat "So who's going to call Klaus, if he thinks Mikael's daggered his pride will bring him back to Mystic Falls where Mikael will kill him" I state, Mikael pulled out a dagger and held it out for Elena "If you would, oh and before you do something stupid I have the white oak stake hidden as extra insecure if you do something to stop Niehabella from removing the dagger" he said. Elena took a deep breath and shoved the dagger into his heart, he turned grey and his veins started to become visible.

I frowned and turned to Stefan "Call Klaus, tell him Mikael tried to take Elena away and you fought, Rebekah and Damon helped you and you three held him while Elena daggered him" I said before placing Mikael's body on the coach, I frowned again. After Stefan called Klaus I removed the dagger and waited. I walked to my purse and pulled out a bag of vampire blood, when Mikael woke up I tossed the bag at him "Don't worry it's your 'special blood'" I tell him. Damon raised an eyebrow "Special blood? What's in it?" he asked, I smirked "It's the blood of a vampire, the only kind Mikael drinks" his face scrunched up. "Now let's get ready for tonight's plan" I said.

* * *

Ok so review please, and I'm gonna update every few days instead of everyday from now on...


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries in any way, shape or form.

All outfits on profile.

* * *

The dance had been moved to the Lockwood mansion, the plan was for me to go ahead of Mikael and have Klaus' guard down, I sighed as I walked up the path to the back yard, I spotted Klaus and walked over to him "Hello Klaus, it's been awhile" I said making him smirk "Miss me Niehabella?" I scoff "As if, no I was in town and was curious about the doppelgänger" I told him. He looked at me "Nice outfit by the way, finally decided to move on I see" he said. I was wearing a blood red and black one shoulder dress with golden tribute sandals, my hair was curled and semi-braided. I glared at him "We both know that I still love Finn and I always will, so no I haven't moved on" I spat.

He grinned "Same as always I see, how about a drink?" he asked, I sighed, this would be a long night "Sure, but make sure it's strong" I tell him, he nodded and we went inside the house- well he did I was blocked since I hadn't been invited in. He sighed and looked at me leaning against the door frame, he left and came back a few seconds later with a boy "Invite her in would you Tyler" Klaus demanded. He looked at Klaus then at me "Come in" he said I smiled, "Someone's sired" I say. He glared at me and Klaus snorted "Yes he is, along with twenty or so others here" he said, my head snapped to look at him and my smile fell away "Twenty?!" I asked shrilly.

"Of course, and that's just the beginning" he said smirking, I glared at him "This isn't what Tatia's blood was supposed to be used for!" I snarled, Tyler quietly left sensing a fight. Klaus glared back at me "Well she's dead!" he said angrily, I slapped him as hard as I could causing him to fly through the open door. I stepped outside too before Klaus could do anything though Mikael was in front of me, "Ready to die Boy?" he asked Klaus.

Klaus looked shocked but it quickly turned to rage, "If anyone is going to die it's you!" he snarled at Mikael. He looked behind Mikael at me "And you! How can you claim to love Finn or even Tatia while helping him!" he yelled, I looked at him with hatred "You killed them Niklaus, not him!" I shrieked at him, he looked at me in disbelief "You don't know? Why don't you tell her the truth, Mikael" he said harshly. My brows furrowed and I frowned looking at Klaus "Tell me what?" I asked, when neither answered I asked louder "Tell Me What?!" Klaus smirked "When Esther bound my wolf side Tatia was alive but to make sure I couldn't break the spell Mikael killed Tatia, snapped my legs so I couldn't move and made me watch as he broke her neck. And it wasn't only me that Mikael's been hunting, true I was the one who daggered them but it was to protect them from him" he said.

I looked at Mikael shaking my head "No, no you're lying! You killed her and Finn... You killed them! You killed them!" I shrieked at him. He looked at me in pity "When have I ever lied to you? Besides I loved Tatia almost as much as you did, do you honestly think I could have ever hurt her? Of all people, her?" he asked. I shook my head this couldn't be happening, he had to be lying, Mikael was like a father to Tatia and I, he wouldn't have killed her, no, just no! Mikael lunged for Klaus and they began fighting Mikael took the stake out but Klaus knocked it away. "Niehabella, get the stake!" Mikael yelled.

I grabbed the stake as Mikael and Klaus struggled to gain the upper hand. My mind was telling me that Klaus was lying, that I trusted Mikael. My heart was telling me he was telling the truth, Klaus was a lot of things but a lair wasn't one of them. I gulped and I tell instincts take over, when they flipped over again I run behind them and drove the stake through his heart. As my senses came back I backed away slowly, what had I done? I had just killed...

* * *

Cliffhanger! Yay! So review and I'll tell you who died faster, mmmkay?


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries in any way, shape or form.

All outfits on profile.

* * *

As Mikael's body turned grey Klaus pushed him off and walked over to my shaking form, when his body started to burn a sob tore it's way from my throat the only person I had left that I considered family was dead, I had killed him. Klaus looked at me with pity and sympathy "I have Finn's body you know, I can take you to him, I'm sure you'll want to be there when I undagger him and the others" he said quietly, I sobbed louder as my knees bulked and collapsed on the ground. Klaus patted my back awkwardly; as I cried when the crying stopped I looked at him.

"I want Finn" I said like a small child asking for their mother. He nodded and stood up, he held a hand out for me "Come along Niehabella" he said like a person would to an upset child. I grabbed his hand and let him pull me away from Mikael's body and towards Finn's.

We ended up at a moving truck parked at the edge of town, when Klaus lifted the back of it I saw 4 coffins. I stepped forward slightly "Which one?" I asked in a whisper, he walked over to the one farthest left and opened the lid. There he was, Finn, my husband, lover and best friend lay dead to the world, an ashy grey color with his veins protruding. I rushed to his side but before I could pull the dagger out Klaus stopped me. "Undaggering 3 originals in the middle of Mystic Falls would be a very bad idea Niehabella" he said before I could protest he continued, "Look why don't you go change and get cleaned up, meet me at my house in an hour and we'll undagger them then" he said.

I gave him a look but didn't argue I sighed before turning and running away. When I got back to my house I took a quick shower before changing into a black dress with gold on the ends and gray and gold heels, I kept my hair down and let it fall straight. I checked in the mirror one more time before heading to Klaus'. When I got there Klaus led me to the parlor where the four coffins plus Rebekah's body lay. "When did Rebekah get daggered? I saw her this morning" I say. He shrugged "I haven't got a clue" he replied walking over to her, he removed the dagger before heading to Elijah's coffin. I opened the lid to Finn's and gripped the dagger stuck in his heart; I yanked the dagger out and took his hand, waiting.

After undaggering Elijah he moved to Kol, I watched the veins slowly go back down in Finn's body; his skin started gaining a little color. I smiled, he would be awake soon, with the hand not holding his I stroked his cheek softly. I heard a gasp behind me but I didn't look up, I continued waiting for Finn to wake. I heard someone else wake followed by someone being thrown. Slowly I felt Finn's hand twitch and his eyes began to flutter.

His eyes opened, and he sat up quickly, looking around he looked at me confused yet happy "My Bella, is that you?" he asked reaching for me. I nodded smiling and hugged him "Yes, Finn it's me. I'm so sorry, I never should've left, I'm sorry!" I said into his shoulder, he pulled back and took my face between his hands he looked in my eyes before leaning down and kissing me roughly, my hands went to his hair. A throat cleared behind us causing us to pull away from each other, I moved away from him and he came to stand beside me, grabbing my waist. I raised an eyebrow at Klaus "Is something wrong?" I asked sarcastically, he smirked "Well I don't think the first sight they want to see after waking up is the two of you shagging, I mean you're very beautiful and all Niehabella, but I don't want to see you fucking my brother" he said, I glared at him.

"Hello Finn, it's been a long time brother" Klaus said, I felt Finn squeeze my side; I could tell he was trying to keep calm "Well you did dagger him, Klaus. We'll be back to see the others tomorrow" I said before grabbing Finn's hand and dragging him out of the house. When we got to my house I pulled him inside, I sat him on the couch "Stay here" I tell him before walking to my room, I removed my shoes and jewelry minis my daylight necklace.

I walked to the kitchen and pulled out two blood bags, I filled a glass with one before doing the same with the other bag. I walked back into the living room to find Finn exactly where I left him. I smiled at him "You must be thirsty, here drink some blood it'll help you get your strength back" I say softly. He took one of the glasses I had set on the coffee table; I sat next to him taking a sip from the other glass. "How long?" he asked after a few minutes, I tensed "900 years" I whispered.

"Have you- I mean did you, find someone else to love?" he asked softly, I sat my glass down and turned to him I sat on my knees by his side and grabbed his face making him look me in the eyes "No, you're the only man I'll ever love Finn, I never stopped even before I knew you were daggered I couldn't move on, I love you, always and forever, just like we promised" I tell him softly, he smiles at me before hugging me against his large frame. "Thank you, I thought you would have hated me for turning you, I love you Bella, as selfish as that makes me I do" he said into my neck. I felt him start to place kisses along the length of it.

"I missed you, Finn" I said breathlessly, he moved from my neck he looked at me before kissing me roughly I returned the kiss with equal roughness. Soon I found myself on my back with Finn between my legs as our tongues battled for dominance, my hands moved from his hair down to his shirt, at the same time I felt his slowly move up my thighs under my dress. I quickly removed his shirt and he threw it across the room. I traced down his abs to the top of his pants, I curled my fingers inside the top of them before going to remove them. After a few minutes we were both naked.

I moaned when I felt him enter me, he stilled for a few moments giving me time to adjust to him again before I started shifting my hips. He started a slow pace but soon my moans caused him to thrust harder and faster. I pulled him down for a kiss with my hands in his hairs before he pulled back and held my hands about my head in one off his, his other hand went down to my hip and tilted it slightly so he was hitting that spot only he knew about. "Finn!" I screamed, he groaned before looking into my eyes, his were nearly pitch black and I'm sure mine were the same. "You're mine, no other man is allowed to touch you like this, ever" he growled out making his point by thrusting into me harder, I panted beneath him like a whore, he was the only man who could make me act this way, "Yours, only yours, forever" I promised him in a breathless moan before falling over the edge of pleasure he caused. Finn growled and bit my neck as he filled me with his seed. He pulled out causing me to frown before flipping us over so I was lying on his chest, I smiled at him trying to catch my breath, he softly stroked the side of my face. I leaned up and kissed him.

Slowly we fell asleep like that and I thought about how I was truly happy for once, even after everything I knew I could survive because I would always have my Finn.

* * *

Ok you know the drill read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries in any way, shape or form.

All outfits on profile.

* * *

The next morning I woke up with the sun streaming down on my face. I smiled as I looked down at Finn, he was still sleeping, and I looked at the clock on the wall above the couch. It was 9:20 already; I smirked as I decided to wake Finn up. I started to place kisses down his neck and moved to chest, I kissed down his abs and reached the light trail of dark hair on his stomach. I felt him tense; good he's awake but just to make sure... I kissed his tip before slowly running my tongue from the base up. I took him into my mouth and sucked before swirling my tongue on the underside of him. I scraped my teeth up his length before taking as much of him as I could into my mouth. I heard him groan before I felt his hands weave their way into my hair.

I looked up at him before I sucked harder this time, his hips jerked and I felt him go deeper than before. My throat relaxed to accommodate his size, Finn started to thrust slowly into my mouth as I sucked him off. A few minutes later I heard him moan and felt his seed fill my mouth. I swallowed quickly before licking him clean and moving back up to peck his lips. He grinned "Good morning my Bella" he said kissing along my neck as I felt his arms wrap around my waist. I moaned as he nipped at my pulse point, I broke his hold as I stood up quickly. I grabbed his hand and lead him to the bathroom, I turned the shower on before pushing him into it, I stepped in before shutting the door.

* * *

After our shower we both got dressed, I had gotten Finn a few outfits after Mikael told me he was daggered. We would have to go shopping later and he needed a haircut. Finn wanted to be as modern as possible, so today we were going to do that before going to see his siblings at Klaus' house. I curled my hair before twisting a few strands; I put on a crochet cream dress with a pair of grey heels. After drinking some blood we left to go to the next city over. Finn got his hair cut and we went to get him new clothes, we passed a Victoria's Secret which Finn insisted in going in. in the end I ended up with a bunch of lacey see through baby dolls and underwear sets.

When we were done shopping we went back to our house and dropped everything off before heading to Klaus'. When we got there Rebekah and Kol were joking around while Klaus and Elijah were drinking scotch, talking. "Hello Finn, Niehabella. It's been a long time you two" Kol said smiling at us, I smiled back nodding "It has" I agreed, Finn patted his shoulder. Elijah cleared his throat "Mother is alive, she wants a ball tomorrow night" he said. Finn and I looked at him shocked "Mother's alive?" he asked shocked, Rebekah nodded "Its true Finn" she said, I sucked in a sharp breath through my nose.

I didn't know what to think, I should be angry at her for doing the spell that lead to Tatia's death but... she didn't kill her, Mikael did and I killed him. Finn deserved to have at least one loving parent back. "A ball?" I asked confused, "To celebrate being a family again" Rebekah said I nodded. I looked at Finn "Good thing you got a tux today" I told him smiling; he kissed my cheek smiling back at me. I looked at Rebekah "Where is Esther anyway?" I asked her, "Setting things up for the ball, she wants it done her own way" Rebekah said.

I suddenly got an idea, "Well since Esther's busy why we all don't go do something? Catch up and help you learn some modern things" I said looking excitedly at them, Klaus' eyes narrowed slightly "What did you have in mind, Niehabella?" he asked speciously. I rolled my eyes and grinned at him "Just drinking... and clubbing" I tell him. Rebekah's face lit up, "I wanted to do that before but with everything I didn't have a chance, this'll be fun especially for Finn" she said with a wicked smirk. I smirked back at her "I'm sure he will as well, we're going home to get ready, we'll meet you back here in 30minutes, oh and Elijah? Club clothes means no suits" I tease him before taking Finn's hand and leaving.

I helped Finn find some clothes but he was starting to understand different types of clothing so it didn't take long. After helping him I went to get ready, I let my hair fall straight down my back. I dressed in black corset top with a black mini skirt and black spike pumps with my leather jacket. We went back to meet the others; after we got there we left for a club in the city. It was 9 when we got there, it was already crowded but we found an empty table, Rebekah and I went to go get the drinks. After we got back to the table I grabbed Finn's hand and smiled coyly at him "Let's dance" I say, he looked confused but nodded.

When we got to the dance floor I stood on my tiptoes and pressed myself into him as I whispered in his ear "Follow my lead" I placed his hands on my waist and turned in his arms as _My Chick Bad _came on. I smiled as I wrapped my hands in his hair and started grinding into him. He stood there for a few seconds before he started to move with me, he squeezed my hips, I placed my hands above my head as I slowly started to slide down him. Finn pulled me up quickly and dragged me off the dance floor quickly and pulled me towards the back of the club.

We went out the back exit and he slammed me in the wall I grinned and wrapped me leg around him. He growled and kissed me roughly his hands grabbed my hips to hold me up against the wall. I gasped when I felt his hands push my skirt up before pulling my panties off, he broke the kiss and started kissing and nipping at my neck, I moaned "It's mean to tease, wife" he growls, I went to remove his shirt but me put my hands above my head in one of his. He smirked "I can smell you, you're practically dripping, aren't you?" he asked running his nose along my neck down to my pulse point. I moaned again and he squeezed my ass "Answer me" he said, "Yes! Yes, only for you Finn" I moaned out.

He smirked "Good because I _own_ you" he said slamming into me, I gasped and my last coherent thought was when the hell did he unbutton his pants? Finn bit me as we came together, he set me down and we took a moment to catch I picked up my panties and put them back on, before fixing my skirt. I looked at Finn he caught my gaze and smirked again while buttoning his pants. I rolled my eyes but smiled at him "Let's go back inside" I say interlocking our fingers and walking inside to the table where the others are, they sniffed and smirked at us, shaking their heads.

* * *

Ok so this is a filler and I'm sorry it took me so long to update... review please... oh and what do you think of possessive Finn?


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries in any way, shape or form.

All outfits on profile.

Okay since A. no one wanted to adopt this story and B. I finally got an idea from watching VD I decided to finish it myself...

* * *

After we got home last night Finn spent the next few hours showing me exactly who I belonged to, I smirked as I thought about how I showed him who he belonged to as well. Finn had always been very possessive of me, when he was turned his possessiveness doubled not that I was complaining. I smiled thinking of the last few months I had as a human...

_Tatia and I were gathering things from the village, tonight was a full moon and Esther would be turning her children. I was relieved that Finn would finally be safe from the wolves. We were to be wed in three weeks and I couldn't be happier, I had my Finn and he would be safe forever after tonight and Tatia had helped me start my dress for the wedding this morning. Her son Godric who was upon he second year was trailing behind us stopping to play with pebbles every once and a while._

_As we were started walking back to our hut a boy from the village, the blacksmith's son, Markus moved to stand in front of me. "Hello Niehabella, lovely day isn't it? It's really too bad about the Mikaelsons, not being able to enjoy the day anymore stuck as demons of the night. You know my father went to talk with yours this morning, to arrange a marriage between us. I must say you are very beautiful so marrying you shouldn't be such a chore" by the time he finished speaking I was looking at him with open horror._

___"B-but my father would never agree to that, I'm to marry Finn in three weeks, he wouldn't do that!" I said hysterically, Markus smirked "Oh he hasn't agreed yet but I'm sure my father will change his mind, besides wouldn't you prefer a man that can give you children rather than a dead one" he said. I glared at him "I love Finn, more than anything" I tell him._

_I go to move around him, he grabbed my arm though, he opened his mouth to say something when a familiar voice behind me coldly stated "Remove your hands from my bride or I'll rip them off" I felt his grip lessen and I turned walking quickly to stand when to Finn, I saw an out-of-breath Tatia behind him, hands on her knees. Finn was glaring at Markus; Markus was looking at him with distain. Finn wrapped his arm around my waist and drew me into his side, he glanced at me before returning his stare to Markus, "Is there a problem here? Because I fail to see what would require you to touch MY bride" he said. _

_____I looked up at Finn and stroked his arm trying to calm him down. "I'm fine Finn, can we leave now?" I asked him wanting to get him away from Markus before he killed him. His gaze softened when he looked at me, "Of course, Niehabella" he said before he looked at Markus again. He gave him a look of hatred "If I ever see or hear of you laying a finger on Niehabella I will kill you" he told Markus before turning and leading me away._

I was pulled out of my memory by Finn as he groaned and stretched his arms up. I cuddled into his side, I felt him start rubbing my waist "Good morning my Bella" he said and placed a kiss on my temple, I rested my head on his chest drawing random patterns "Good morning darling" I said to him kissing his neck. He gave me a look and a few hours later I got a call from Rebekah asking where we were. I told Finn and we both got dressed and went to Klaus' house. I was excited in a way to see Esther again.

Tonight would be the ball so we decided to spend a few hours with his family. When we got there people were everywhere setting things up. Finn and I the others in the living room, Finn sat down before pulling me into his lap. I had a feeling it would be a very lazy day but something bad would happen tonight at the ball. I sighed and leaned back against Finn, we spent the rest of the day relaxing.

* * *

So anyway I hope you like it... review please and I'll try to write more tomorrow...


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries in any way, shape or form.

All outfits on profile.

* * *

It was half an hour before the ball and I was putting the finishing touches on my outfit. My hair was up in a loose braided bun and my dress was a strapless pleated black and red gown I paired it with a pair of black suede sandals. After I was ready I walked into the living room where Finn was waiting for me. I smiled and peaked him on the cheek "Ready, my Bella?" he asked, "Mhm, let's go" I said grabbing his hand and leading him out the door.

When we got to Klaus' many people had already arrived, we made our way over to Elijah and Rebekah whose date was standing next to her, I think his name was Matt. "Hello lovelies" I said letting go of Finn's hand to hug Rebekah, I kissed her cheek before releasing her "You look lovely dear" I told her. She smiled "As do you Niehabella" she said, Finn and Elijah were talking to each other. I looked back at Rebekah and to her date "Hello, and who are you?" I asked him.

He cleared his throat "Matt Donovan, Miss" I smiled at him "I'm Niehabella Petrova, well I guess it's Mikaelson now that Finn's undaggered" I said thoughtfully, he blinked shocked "You're the one that killed Mikael?" he asked shocked, my jaw tensed and I sucked in a breath through my nose "Yes, I did, if you'll excuse me Finn and I need to greet some people" I said before grabbing Finn's hand I nodded to Rebekah and Elijah before dragging Finn away.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, squeezing my hand, I nodded "Yes I'm fine, I want to introduce you to my children" I said before leading him over to my five children, I had turned Elisa and Eliza in 1204, I found them dying after their village had been raided, they're throats had been slit, I had been lonely without Finn so I made a split second decision to turn them. They had a childlike look about them with fiery red hair and big green eyes along with pale skin and freckles splattered across their faces. I had been roaming around Europe and had been in Romania at the time, they had just turned 17 before the raid.

My other childe Marcella I found after she ran from her village to avoid being married off to a cruel man with a fetish for killing his wives within the year. It had been about 30 years since Elisa and Eliza decided to travel on their own for a while. It was 1496 when I Sweden, I found her half dead on the side of a dirt road. I had been starting to get lonely again so I asked if she wanted to be a companion of a broken woman, she agreed and I turned her. Afterwards she told me her story of running from her home on the Norwegian coast; since Sweden had only been a day's walk she decided to go through it until she got to Denmark before deciding between heading to France or staying there to search for work.

She was 19, with pale almost white blonde hair and light blue-gray colored eyes; she was as thin as a stick and 5'8. My final two children were blood siblings, it was 1738 I was on the coast of Greece when I came upon them, they were orphans, their mother had died two years prior giving birth to their brother who had died a few days later, their father had two months before when his boat had been caught in a storm. They had been surviving by stealing what they could since no one would hire them.

Zebina was 15 when I turned her with straight caramel colored hair and dark inky blue pools, she had been trying to keep her brother Theodore alive, Theo was 14 and the only male I've ever turned. He like his sister had inky blue eyes but his hair was a dark brown color. Standing beside Marcella was her boyfriend Kenneth who she turned in 1935. Nigel and Fredrick were standing beside Elisa and Eliza, the girls had turned them in 1576, they had been best friends who were injured hunting. After they were turned they fell in love with the twins. Zebina preferred flings to falling in love but I hopped she would find someone one day.

"Finn, the twins are Elisa and Eliza, I turned them in 1204 in Romania, next is Marcella who I turned in 1496 in Sweden and finally I turned Zebina and Theodore in 1738 in Greece. The man next to Elisa is Nigel who along with Fredrick here was turned by the twins in 1576. Marcella turned her boyfriend Kenneth in 1935" I told him. He smiled at them "Nice to meet you" he told them.

Before any of them could reply Elijah's voice interpreted us "Could I have everyone's attention please" Finn and I walked to stand with the rest of the family on the stair case, Finn wrapped his arm around my waist. "Whenever we all come together like this we like to celebrate with a dance, tonight's pick is a century's old waltz, if everyone would find a partner and join us" he said before walking towards the ball room. Finn led me to the dance area before placing a hand on my waist while I placed my hand in his and the other on his shoulder as the music began Finn and I started dancing.

When we switched partners my new partner was Klaus "Hello Klaus, who's your date? She's pretty" I told him, he grinned "Caroline, she my doppelgänger's best friend" he said I quirked an eyebrow "Well since you haven't dropped to the floor in pain I'm guessing she isn't the witch best friend, so that means she's the baby vampire, am I right?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes and sighed "When have you ever been wrong?" he asked, I smirked "Never, oh my children are here, I'm sure you remember them, I think Zebina would be good for Kol" I tell him changing the subject, I nodded thinking "If I recall she and her brother were you're last turns weren't they?" I nodded "Yes, they were, they normally stay with me but Theo wanted to visit their homeland so he and Zebina have been in Greece for the past two years, they told me they ran into you" I say. He nods "Yes Theodore reminds me of Henrik, always curious, I was sure Zebina would try to attack me when I suggested she let me watch him for the day" I shook my head.

"She very protective of him, even as a human, she almost stabbed me when I told her I'd have to snap his neck to turn him" I tell him, the song ends and we part ways. Finn walks over to me and pecks my lips, "Let's go outside" I says leading him out on the balcony, I lean against the rail with Finn standing in front of me, I smile up at him "It's beautiful out here, I remember how we would sneak out to watch the stars, Tatia would always scold me when I got home but it was worth it" I tell him he smiles softly and strokes my cheek "I love you, I always have and I always will" he says I pull him closer and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, he cups my cheeks and kisses me slowly with all the love he could.

It slowly becomes more heated and he breaks the kiss to trail his lip along my neck, nipping every once in a while, my hands move to his hair as he presses me firmly against the railing, one hand moves to hips and the other behind me on the rail, I slide one of my hand down to his arm and squeeze enough for him to nip a little more roughly. A throat cleared behind us we broke apart, and I looked over Finn's shoulder to see who it was, Damon Salvatore stood there smirking. Well this should be interesting...

* * *

Review please, oh and tell me if you want more backstory to Bella's children...


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries in any way, shape or form.

All outfits on profile.

* * *

Damon leaned against the wall "Before you two started trying to fuck each other on the balcony did you happen to see Stefan?" He asks sarcastically, I glared at him "What will your little Elena not put out so you have to ruin other people's fun?" I asked back stepping around Finn, He made a move to step towards me but Finn pinned him against the wall, "You would do well to remember your place, you aren't even 200" Finn told him tighten his grip around Damon's neck. I sighed "Finn let him go, you know what your mother said besides I want to dance" I tell him.

He looked at Damon for a few more seconds before sighing and releasing him, he wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek "Of course darling, let's go" he said leading me back inside before we got inside however I felt a burning pain in my lower back. I gasped and Finn caught me as my knees buckled, "Bella!" he said frantically pulling the makeshift stake from my back the others came running out, "Mama!" Theodore yelled before blurring over to me Finn handed me off to him and Theo lowered us to the ground while I began healing, I saw Finn grab Damon "What the hell is wrong with you, you used a vervain stake on my wife!" he growled out.

When they heard that Eliza and Elisa had to be held back by their mates to keep from interfering, Marcella and Zebina sat on either side of me, since it was covered in vervain the wound was taking longer to heal, Rebekah bit her wrist and held it out for me "You need blood to heal, original blood" she said Theo helped me sit up a bit and I latched on to her wrist. The doppelgänger looked shocked at what was going on, after my would healed I let go of Rebekah's wrist. Everyone moved back a bit so I could get up.

Theo stayed by my side however, I looked to Finn who was about to stake Damon in the heart "Wait!" I called out, I moved behind the doppelgänger "Killing him won't prove anything, but her..." I trailed off restraining her as she struggled, Klaus looked at me frowning but sighed waving his hand "Sorry Klaus, but you have your family back as fucked up as we may be you don't need to make a new one" I said before ripping Elena's heart out "No!" Damon yelled trying to get out of Finn's grip, I looked at Esther "I'm sorry to you as well" I told her.

"You don't need to apologize dear, actually if anyone should apologize it should be me, if it wasn't for my spell Tatia might be alive or as alive as a vampire can get, but now that this doppelgänger is dead and the curse is broken I think you should change out of your clothes and go to where Tatia died, now" Esther said, I looked around "But what about..." I started "I'll clean it up, now go" she said, I nodded before Finn staked Damon and we left to change following Esther's advice.

When we got home I quickly washed the blood off before moving to my closet, I quickly changed into a white and red sweater, black jeans and brown lace up boots, I took my hair down before quickly putting it back up with a white headband. We left to the ancient part of the forest, when we reached the right spot we saw flickering, like a ball of light but it started to get bigger, until it turned into a person, I gasped and Finn held me back as Tatia's face came into view. "Finn let me go! Tatia, Tatia!" I yelled struggling to get out of his hold, "Bella calm down" he said in my ear "Damn it Finn! I said let me go!" I screamed at him when her full body came into view.

When she became fully opaque Finn let me go and I rushed over me her I hugged her "Tatia! How-? I don't understand, are you really here?" I asked in Old Norse sobbing, she hushed me, rubbing my back "Yes I'm really here, sister. The witches sent me back, I watched over you and Godric, thank you for helping him. I missed you, Nieha" she answered in our native tongue. We spent the rest of the night talking and when we went back to our home Finn had to carry me to our bed since I fell asleep on the couch refusing to leave Tatia's side.

* * *

Ok review please and the next chapter is the last one...


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries in any way, shape or form.

All outfits on profile.

* * *

When I got up I looked over to Finn's sleeping form, I smiled and snuggled into his side before pulling the covers up. I kissed his chest and I felt his arm tighten around me before his eyes opened he smiled at me as I rolled onto my side facing him, resting on my elbow, his hand rubbed my side softly "Life is how it should be Finn, I have you, the love of my life and my sister back" I said before he softly kissed me, it was sweet and slow, after all we had all the time in the world to be together. We were in love, just as we had been when we were human, just as we would be for the rest of eternity...

* * *

The End! Review please!


End file.
